A Bit Alarming
by LadyCerise1891
Summary: A true beast. The words echoed through the world and suddenly it was like Adeline Frank had never existed. Too bad Nathan has a father who's determined to prove he's not a loser. Maybe they all are. A/U. Gender switch. Modernesque.


Adeline stared at the ring on her finger. "I don't understand."

The man, his name so far from her mind's reach in the shock of it all, heaved a laboured sigh. "It's not hard to understand, Addy. Hand it over."

"But, its mine."

He barked out a laugh. "Yours? It hasn't been yours in near a year. Not since the last time you postponed the wedding without my consent." He gave her a pitying once over and stretched his hand out, again. "You're making a scene. Just give it over and we'll be done with it."

"Be done with it?" She blinked and felt her fingers numbly remove the circlet, which came off far easier than it had gone on. "I suppose it's to be expected?"

His fingers pulled it quickly from her nimble clutch and she retracted her hand as if stung. "Oh. Right. Well, yes. That's that."

She slumped into the chair at the cafe where he'd proposed and felt her muscle clench and then release. All her fight nearly gone. Then she spied the woman he was walking toward. She felt a fire, vile and strong roar up from her stomach.

"You know what? To hell with you both!" She grabbed her coffee, still hot, and rushed the couple. "You two are treacherous and backstabbing and, just, worthless piles of shit."

She flung the beverage on the girl and slapped the man, her ex, across the face. Still not satisfied, she bellowed a few more swear words and all too soon felt herself being dragged away from the pair. She thrashed against her captor before the sound of screaming reached her ears.

"Oh, my god." She blinked and let her vision come into focus. "Oh, shit. No. No. No! I'm so sorry, Gavin."

He pulled himself up to his feet and eyed her with a panicked expression. "You've lost it. Are you on something?"

"No. I'm sorry." She began crying and slumped against the man who was now supporting her. "I can change. We can keep the date we had. I'll call the venue. I'll stop postponing. Just don't leave me. Not for her."

He scoffed, his bravado returning as her voice became harsh with her grief. "Let it go, Adeline. I've been looking for a reason to call it off anyway." He pocket the ring he'd taken and wrapped an arm around the other girl. "Honestly, who could ever want to marry you anyway. It was an engagement of desperation. I'm not desperate anymore."

She watched them walk away. He casually wiped the blood she'd beaten out of him from his lip as he tossed her one last damning smirk. She suddenly stopped sniffling and shrugged off the strangers arms.

"Are you-?"

"I'm fine." She wiped the tear tracks away and returned to her table to retrieve her things. "I, uh, expected it sooner actually. He's right."

She mounted her bike and gave one last shaky sigh. "Who could ever love me?"

The rain started hard, falling like bullets and pelted down on her as she rode home. She deposited her bike in the front hall and set the alarm. Dropping to the floor she felt her silent tears mingle with the rain that drenched her.

"I'm beastly."

"Why?"

She shot up and stared at the woman she very much never wanted to see again. "The fuck?"

She scrambled to her feet and lunged at her, but she was gone. "Why? Why are you so, as you say, beastly? What's the world done to cause you to constantly fight it off?"

"How did you get it in here? Were you here before?" She couldn't remember if she'd disarmed the alarm when she'd gotten home, only setting it once she was in. "You broke in."

"Not important. Answer the question." She casually leaned against her breakfast bar and gestured for her to commence. "I know, but do you."

"None of your business."

"I tried to be your friend."

A humourless laugh burst from her lips. "You were a right shitty one. Running around with him behind my back."

"Was I?" She felt her face settle into an unimpressed scowl. "Maybe I was there for moral support? You never asked. You just saw what he wanted you to so you would react."

She scoffed and stumbled over her denial. "No. I wouldn't do that. And that's not the point." She gestured to the door, still locked and alarm armed. "You broken into my house, you psycho."

"You have massive trust issues."

"So?"

She smirked and Adeline felt her world grow suddenly warm and vibrant. Her body burned as her muscles grew and stretched her skin to its breaking point. She screamed, a guttural noise that became more primal as it carried on.

"Fortunately, I know just how to fix that. Or, maybe you can't be fixed. You could be beyond saving." She blinked pain induced tears from her eyes to take in the woman before her. "Either way, you're right. You, Adeline Frank, are a true beast."

* * *

A/N: Saw the new movie. Loved the new movie. Started yet another story. Don't worry. Still working on the others.

Owned by many entities, I think.

Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Much love.


End file.
